Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) and self-driving systems encompass a range of technologies that are developing to improve road safety and energy efficiency. To further improve the safety of such technologies, practical implementations are needed for the driving maneuver of entering a lane of opposing traffic in order to overtake a vehicle (such as a car or truck) on a two-lane road. The maneuver can be dangerous and is one of the main causes of road accidents and fatalities.